Discovered
by NightFury808
Summary: When Aylena discovers the ThunderClan camp, what is Shockheart and Ghostpaw to do? An ominous prophecy sent by Stormfeather, Shockheart's mother, sends them on an adventure like no other... T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mom!!!" I screamed. "I'm going exploring!"

"Ok Aylena!" Mom called back. "Don't go too far!"

"I won't" I called, hiking into the woods, paper in hand. Before I left this forest to return to the camping site, I vowed myself I would see a bird, poison ivy, a squirrel, a chipmunk, and a cat. Yes, I know there are feral cats in the woods that people have let loose, and I wanted to see one!

* * * * *

I checked my watch. I had been in the woods for an hour. It was time to head back, and I still hadn't seen a chipmunk or a cat.

Suddenly, a chipmunk raced across the path.

"Chipmunk, check!" I said. Suddenly, three cats leapt out of the bush on the side of the path and raced after the chipmunk.

"Whoa! Three cats!" I yelled, "I gotta go after them!" With that, I scrambled after them.

* * * * *

"Nice catch Pouncepaw." I praised, "You'll be a warrior in no time!"

"Really? Thanks Shockheart!" Pouncepaw beamed.

There was a rustling behind us. A smallish twoleg popped out of the bush.

"Twoleg! Run!" I yowled to the rest of the hunting patrol. They scrambled toward the camp.

"No! You'll lead it to our camp!" I screeched, but they were too frightened to listen to me.

We tore into the camp, yowling, "There's a twolge after us!"

The twoleg swatted away the thorn barrier, leaving the camp exposed to anyone who wished to enter.


	2. Chapter 1 : What to do

Chapter 1

"We need to evacuate the camp." Firestar ordered.

"No!" I argued. "We can't. If a fox were to come along, we wouldn't be ready."

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Honeybriar argued. "Anything, twolegs included, can get into our camp!"

"We wait." I meowed.

* * * * *

"CATS! CATS! A WHOLE CAMP OF CATS!" I screamed, running into our camping area.

"Whoa! Aylena, slow down!" My mom said. "Start from the beginning."

So I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, I told you I was going to take a walk in the wood, so there I was, and then after a hour I saw a little squirrel, poison ivy, a tiny birdie, but I didn't see a chipmunk and a cat, and then what do you know, a chipmunk ran over my feet, and there were 3 cats, two big and one little bitty one, so I ran after them, and they led me to a big quarry, and there was a briar thingy in the entrance, so I took it down, and there was a big orange cat standing on this huge rock, and a brown cat sitting next to him, and a pretty tabby with a cranky looking jay-colored cat meowing their heads off and there was the three cats that I saw meowing back and it looked like they were having a meeting so I ran back here as fast as I could!" I said, catching my breath.

My parents exchanged glances. "Show us." They said.

_Meanwhile…_

"This is serious." Firestar yowled. "Never before has a twoleg discovered our camp."

"What should we do?" Jayfeather asked, his blind eyes staring.

"I don't know." Firestar admitted. "Maybe you could go to the Moonpool?"

Leafpool nodded. "We'll head out immediately."

_**If you hadn't guessed, the big orange cat was Firestar, brown cat was Brambleclaw, pretty tabby was Leafpool, cranky jay-colored was Jayfeather, and the three cats were Shockheart, Windrunner, and Pouncepaw.**_

_**Stormstar205.**_

_**PS. YOU BETTER CLICK THAT BUTTON!**_


	3. Chapter 2 : The Prophecy

Chapter 2

"Well?" Firestar pressed. "What did they say?"

Leafpool sighed. "Nothing," she admitted. "The spirits were too distant to hear."

We all groaned. This was bad. Never before had a TWOLEG discovered our camp. Now, when it happens, the spirits of StarClan were too angry or just plain mouse-brained to speak with us.

"They told me one thing," Jayfeather mewed quietly.

Everyone perked up. "Who was it?" Leafpool asked. "What did they say?"

"I didn't hear the whole thing," he warned. "Most of the time the voice was too…wavery to make out the words."

"That's ok," Firestar said, though he looked disappointed. "Who was it?"

Jayfeather sucked in his breath. "It was Stormfeather," he mewed quietly. "Shockheart's mother."

I gasped. A monster had killed my mother on the night of the Gathering. She knew it was coming, but she got all the young apprentices across before she was hit.

"She said the camp would be safe," Jayfeather mewed. We all sighed.

"But at a deadly price."

I sighed. Why did everything come at a price? Like eating the last, but tainted, piece of fresh kill; it filled your belly but made you sick for days.

"The camp needs more warriors…" he mewed tentatively.

"Oh that's right, we've put off Mistpaw's, Robinpaw's, Palepaw's, Skypaw's, Morningpaw's, Frozenpaw's, Twilightpaw's, Pouncepaw's, Brightkit's, Silverkit's, Stormkit's, Hazekit's, Specklekit's, and Ghostkit's ceremonies for quite some time now, haven't we?" Firestar meowed. The apprentices cheered; most of them were older then some of the newest warriors. The kits cheered too; most of them were older then the new apprentices.

"But beware, for one has a heart of ice."

We all stared at the young cats, who cowered away. We started murmuring to ourselves.

"But there's one more phrase…"Jayfeather mewed.

We all fell silent and he sucked in his breath. "Ten warriors, five apprentices will save us all. Yet the one they love most will definitely fall."

We gasped. Everyone looked scared; we all wanted to save the camp, but no one wanted to be put at risk.

"But if they are to succeed then the curse will extract; and the ones they love most, they just may come back."

We started chattering amongst ourselves. Firestar leapt up onto the Highledge.

"Thank you Jayfeather for delivering the…message," He yowled. "Now it is time for new warriors and apprentices."

He beckoned for the apprentices and kits, and they marched up to the Highledge.


	4. Chapter 3 : What do we do?

Chapter 3

I peeked into the stone hollow. It looked like all the cats were asleep, but at least ten cats were up and staring at me. They started yowling, which woke up the whole camp. I ran back to my camp as fast as I could, where my parents were waiting.

"Are they still there?" my mom asked.

"Duh they're still there!" I said, bending over, breathing hard. "They woke up the whole camp because I was standing there!"

"We should really call the animal shelter and come get these cats out," my mom said. "They couldn't last one night out there!"

"Wrong!" I said. "I've studied them! They're fast enough to catch wild rabbits, can jump high enough to get birds and squirrels on high branches, and they can slip smoothly on the leaves to pounce on a mouse. If they get hurt, a special cat heals them. One of them is really sweet, and the other one creeps me out!"

"Yes, but we can't have a bunch of wild cats running amok!" my mom argued. "We're calling the ASPCA and that's final."

* * * * *

I slipped out of the den and stretched my legs. I could see Pouncefoot proudly keeping vigil next to Palefur and Mistwind. The others, Robindapple, Skyshot, Morningdove, Frozengrass, and Twilightstorm were keeping vigil as well.

I turned and jumped to find my new apprentice, Ghostpaw, sitting quietly behind me.

"Hi!" she squeaked. "I'm here, like you said!"

"Wow Ghostpaw," I said. "I said to get here right after the dawn patrol went out."

"Yeah, but I was too exited, so I camped out right in the front of the den to watch when you'd wake up!" she squealed. "Can Specklepaw come with us?" Ghostpaw asked, looking longingly at the other patrols going out; Brightpaw and Hazepaw, two brothers, and Silverpaw and Stormpaw, brother and sister. I remember how I explored the territory with my brother, Galestorm, who was a medicine cat and was killed by Twisted Disease, (explained in Doomed or Destined, my other story) and my sister, Bluedusk, who was captured by twolegs. I never saw her again.

"Sure. I'll go ask Bluesmoke." I said, padding over to Specklepaw's mentor, and my best friend.

"Sure! I'd love for them explore together," her eyes shining with memories. "I loved exploring with Troutpaw when I lived in RiverClan." I'd almost forgotten that Bluesmoke was a RiverClan cat, left to die after a battle at our border. We had taken her in and raised her as a ThunderClan cat, but she always felt a connection with her brother, now called Troutsplash.

"Ok then," I meowed. "Let's head out."

* * * * *

"Oooh! What's that?" Ghostpaw asked, nosing the bright red berries.

"Those are berries you are not allowed to touch!" I meowed sharply. "Deathberries. Eat those, you're a goner."

"Oh."

"Hey, Bluesmoke. You interested on going on a mission to save our camp?" I meowed.

"Yeah!" she meowed. "You?"

"Of course! It was my mother who delivered the prophecy! I want to make her proud." I meowed proudly.

Bluesmoke glanced behind her to find that her apprentice had to run to match their speed. "Hey, Specklepaw, how are you holding up?"

"I-can't-take-it-are-you-sure-this-is-the-whole-territory?" she puffed.

"We're not even halfway through! But if you're so tired, we can head back," she reasoned.

"Thank-you-so-much!" Specklepaw wheezed.

* * * * *

"You can't do this!" I yelled.

"We just want to make sure these cats are safe Aylena," my mom said.

"Yeah, but they're going to lock them up!" I argued. "You can't take them!"

But no matter how I screamed, the ASPCA charged into the camp to find that…no one – or cat – was there.

"Aylena! What did you do with them?" my mom asked sharply.

"Are you kidding? I don't know where the heck they went!" I shouted.

* * * * *

"Shockheart, what are they doing?" Ghostpaw whispered. "They look so funny!"

"It's called arguing," I whispered back. "Leafpool and Jayfeather do it all the time. C'mon, we should head back and report to Firestar."

I backed out of the undergrowth and started towards the abandoned twoleg house, with Ghostpaw following behind me.

We reached the twoleg place, where a crowd of cats huddled in the structure anxiously. "Well?" one called. "Are they there?"

I sighed. "Yeah," I mumbled. "They're there. They haven't touched anything, but it's only a matter of time till they do."

We all whispered fearfully till Firestar broke the silence. "Well, we can't sit here forever. We need our camp back!"

"Well, what do you expect we do?" Dovewing, Firestar's daughter, called.

"I think we should choose." I mewed softly.

Everyone turned to stare at me. "Choose what?" Firestar asked.

"Well, my mother said ten warriors and five apprentices would save the camp," I pointed out. "So maybe they should, I dunno, save the camp?"

"Yeah, but she also said that the ones they love will most certainly fall!" Frozengrass yowled. "We don't want that to happen! We lose fifteen cats, and then we lose fifteen more!"

Everyone yowled in agreement.

"Shush! Keep your voices down," I hissed. "They might hear you."

"I agree with Shockheart," Firestar spoke up. "If the chosen do fail, we'll lose half of our camp. But if we give them a try, they just might have a chance."

"I wanna go!" Ghostpaw squealed.

I stared at her. "You want to put your life in mortal danger?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

"I'll go with Specklepaw." Bluesmoke piped up. Soon Robindapple, Mistwind, and Dovewing, with their apprentices Stormpaw, Hazepaw, and Silverpaw, agreed to go too.

"We have five warriors and apprentices," I announced. "Who else wants to go?"

Soon, reluctantly, Frozengrass, Bumblebriar, Windrunner, Twilightstorm, and Moondapple agreed to go.

"They have been chosen," Firestar yowled. "Shockheart, you will lead the mission."

"Great!" I meowed. "I already have an idea…"

**Sorry for the extra long chapter**

**The little stars usually mean that I'm switching from Shockheart's POV to Aylena's POV, but just check, because sometimes it iz a time change.**

**Stormstar205**


	5. Chapter 4 : Plan, Capture, Escape, Ice

Chapter 4

"Let ourselves be captured by the twolegs?" Frozengrass meowed in disbelief. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," I reassured him. "If all of us get captured, then they'll go away, leaving the rest of the cats here. They we break out of wherever they take us, and we travel home?"

"And how do we do that?" Ghostpaw squeaked.

"Ok, so, Frozengrass, you'll stay behind to see that everything is going smoothly. You'll also be the one that'll set us free when we get…there."

Frozengrass smiled.

"The rest of us, try and go down with a fight, but don't fight too hard. Try and remember the way home."

We all nodded.

I turned to ThunderClan. "Bye," I said. "Remember us. If any of you die, you'll know we failed you."

* * * * *

"They're here." I whispered.

I pale yellow tabby was laying in a sunbeam, dozing with a small, brown tabby. Soon, more appeared and there were fourteen cats lying in the patch of sunlight.

"That's not all of them," I informed the ASPCA. "That's, like, half."

"That's ok kid," someone said. "Half is enough."

He shot half with a tranquilizer dart, and the rest were so stunned he picked them up and put them is a carrier.

"Let's go," I said. I couldn't bear to see this camp catless.

But when I turned, was it my imagination, or did I see a white cat among the foliage?

* * * * *

I nosed the little cat till she let out a huge yawn.

"Huh? Shockheart?" she droned sleepily. "How'd I do?"

"You did great." I mewed quietly.

He put us on the back of a monster, so I could see where we were going.

After what seemed like days, they finally stopped the monster and took us inside a nest.

Man, it seemed like there were fifty cats in there! I was thrown into a cage with Ghostpaw and Twilightstorm.

"Wow, where are we?"

"The pound."

We turned to find a cat, her dark eyes glinting in the shadows.

"The pound?" I asked.

She nodded. "I've been here for more then 24 moons. They feed you dry, disgusting pellets and stale water. I haven't tasted mouse or drank from a stream in such a long time…"

"Heh, you sound like you've lived in a forest." I joked.

Her eyes widened. "I have actually," she mewed. "With a big group of cats called a clan, ThunderClan. I had a brother and a sister, Galestorm, who was a medicine cat and he died of a sickness, and Shockheart, a warrior."

My name sent shivers down my back. "Who…what is your name?"

Her eyes turned sad and distant. "Which name do you want?" she mewed. "The twolegs call me Flight, the ones that come in and out call me Kitty. I try to act cute, so I can get out of here, but no one ever takes me."

"No, the name you had when you were with the Clan." I meowed urgently.

She sighed softly. "No one has called me that for so long…I have nearly forgotten."

She stepped out of the shadows. First her pale blue head, her pale blue body speckled with grey, and her long gray tail with the white tip.

"My name…it was Bluedusk."

* * * * *

"How did you ever end up out here?" Bluedusk mewed. "The forest is too many tree-lengths from here!"

"Well, it's a long story, including the Twolegs that invaded the camp." I meowed sadly.

Suddenly, a group of twolegs came into the twolegplace.

"Ok, this is your chance to get out of here!" Bluedusk hissed. "Act cute, and they might take you!"

One of the young twolegs came up and stuck her finger through the silver fence.

"StarClan forbid…" I muttered under my breath before purring and rubbing up against the fence.

The young girl squealed and pointed to me. The twoleg opened the cage and tried to pull me out, but I stuck to Ghostpaw and hissed angrily.

* * * * *

"Nope. Sorry, but that one's not going to go without the little one." I said. There were moans from the 2 kids, but they soon chose another pet.

I had to get those wild cats out of here. They weren't adoptable; they stuck together, and no one was willing to take more then 2 cats.

* * * * *

In the dead of night, I snuck down to the animal shelter and unlocked the cages with the wild cats.

"You're free." I whispered as they leapt out and headed straight for the wood. The cat that had been with the tabby and the pale had leapt out too; maybe they were related. She had been picked up in the wood area.

I watched as they disappeared into the woods, where they belonged.

* * * * *

"Frozengrass!" I screeched. Where was she?

I sighed with relief when she appeared out of a bush.

"What now?" Silverpaw squeaked.

"Well, Frozengrass is going to lead us back to the camp, right?" I meowed, turning to her.

"Nope." She said, grinning evilly. "I leave you hear where you wander around and never return to the camp." With that she turned and bounded into the twolegplace. We tried to catch her, but the scents of the twolegplace swallowed her scent.

"Now what?" I yowled crossly. "We'll never get back!"

Suddenly, on a nearby monster-path, a monster screeched out of control. We all turned to see a white cat lying on the monster-path.

"Frozengrass!" I screeched, racing toward her, pulling her off the monster-path.

"Ice…" Ghostpaw mewed.

"What?" I panted, spitting out a mouthful of fur.

"It was Frozengrass." She mewed. "Beware, for one has a heart of ice. It was Frozengrass."

_Back at camp…_

"Has anyone seen Leopardfang?" Pouncefoot called. "She was on that hunting patrol but she never came back."

"Last I saw her, she was heading for that badger set." Shiftfur called. "She didn't look up when I called."

Pouncefoot bounded into the forest, toward the badger set. He sniffed the air, and recoiled when he smelled blood, cat and badger. When he reached the set, he saw that the grass was drenched in blood, and lying in a pool of it was Leopardfang, dead, a badger standing over her body. Pouncefoot hissed and it lumbered away, not looking to fight another cat.

Pouncefoot rushed over to her. A thought suddenly struck him. _Frozengrass was her best friend…_

As Pouncefoot dragged her into the camp, everyone crowded around him. "What does it mean?" Palefur wailed.

"Well, Frozengrass was her best friend…" Pouncefoot started.

Everyone gasped. "Does that mean…" Palefur wailed louder.

"Yes," Pouncefoot meowed. "Frozengrass is dead."

**I'm sorry it took soooo long to get this out. Writers block and school don't make a good combo. SORRY 10000 TIMES!**

**Stormstar205**


	6. Chapter 5 : Return with Bluedusk

**Ok, hi. I just noticed that my page breaks are not showing. Sorry for the confusion, so I will change them from now on. 5 WARRIORZ means that is a POV change – 3 is a time flash.**

**Here's…**

Chapter 5

"Shockheart, I'm hungry." Ghostpaw whimpered.

I sighed. "I know Ghostpaw, but be brave. We'll find food soon."

Windrunner had died while dogs were chasing us. She bravely held them off while we scrambled to safety. I hated to bury her here in the twoleg's territory, but we couldn't drag her around.

"Shockheart, wait." Bluedusk murmured. We all turned to look at some twoleg thing, a long box on a smooth, white stick.

"What is it, Bluedusk?" Twilightstorm asked.

"Well, I really don't know, but I think I've been here before!" She murmured. "When I was captured, I escaped for a few minutes…the twoleg was chasing me…and I think I came here…look, here are my claw marks!" (**A/N : The thing on the stick is a mailbox, kay?) **She gestured to long, deep marks on the side of the twoleg thing.

"I think I jumped up on it…and looked around…before the twoleg grabbed me!" She meowed excitedly. "I think…I think we'll be able to see the forest from up there!"

"Great!" Ghostpaw squeaked. She leaped onto the thing, digging her claws into the soft wood. She balanced on the box, teetering slightly.

"Well?" Moondapple called. "What can you see?"

"Oh…I think…Is that…? Yes! It's the Horseplace! I can see the Horseplace!" She squealed, turning in circles.

"We're almost home!"

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"Another cat gone!" Adderpelt moaned, still grieving for Lightwind, her granddaughter.

"Hush, she is with StarClan now." Birdflight, one of Lightwind's sisters, murmured to the old elder. Her mother had died when she was young, and now it was happening all over again.

"Who is it?" Dovewing meowed.

"Windrunner." Nightclaw, Lightwind's other sister, sobbed. "She was c-closest to h-her and m-me too. She w-was like a s-s-sister to us when our m-mother d-d-died. I can't b-bear to l-lose her as well as L-L-L-L-Lightwind!"

"Shhhh…Shhhh…it's all right…" Birdflight soothed. She desperately looked up at the ancestors of her clan.

_StarClan, will this curse tear our clan apart? _She wondered silently.

She got no response.

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"There it is!" Ghostpaw shrieked in excitement. "Shockheart, I can see the WindClan moor!"

_Finally! _I thought with relief. After 3 days of traveling, we were finally home.

"Freeze, mouse-brains!"

I stiffened when I heard the voice of a strange, yet familiar, cat. I whirled around to see Eaglefeather, Heatherclaw, Whisperfur, and his apprentice, Hawkpaw.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory, you ThunderClan freaks?" Eaglefeather taunted.

"_Freaks?!_" Bumblebriar shrieked, his fur fluffing up to twice his normal size. "Say that to my face again, and you'll be looking for your nose!"

"DON'T start a fight!" I snapped at Bumblebriar, who looked twice his size with his fluffed up fur.

"What were you doing on this side of our territory anyways?" Heatherclaw hissed.

"We," I said proudly. "Were sent on a mission to visit RiverClan!"

The four cats burst out with loud _mmmrrrowwws._

"A special mission to _RiverClan?_" Whisperfur gasped. "Ambushed, by the look of it!"

I was true. We looked like were attacked by a fox, cuts all over us, dirty bedraggled fur, looking like we hadn't slept in days.

"Well, even with the ambush, we still succeeded our mission!" I proclaimed, motioning to Bluedusk. "We recovered the prisoner held captive by RiverClan, Bl-"

"Settingdusk," Ghostpaw cut in quickly, shooting me a look not to argue. "Her name is Settingdusk."

How could I have forgotten? All four clans knew that Bluedusk had disappeared long ago. They certainly would have remembered her name well.

"Settingdusk, eh?" Heatherclan hissed. "You look a lot like…what's her name…Bluedusk! Yeah, Bluedusk of Thunderclan. That cat that disappeared long ago?"

Bluedusk gulped. "She was my sister." She meowed quietly. "My beloved sister."

The WindClan cats eyed us warily. "Alright, get back to your territory," Eaglefeather drawled dismissively. "But you'll be watched the whole way…"

I dipped my head. "Thank you," I meowed. "Let's go."

**WARRIORZWARRIORZWARRIORZ**

"They're back!"

Cats crowded around us, waiting to hear the results of our mission.

"We've got to speak to Firestar!" I yowled over the babble.

**Super sorry if u LOVE this story, but im starting to have minor writer's block on this story. AAAUGH! So, if uve got good ideas 4 this story, pls review or send me a message!**

**THNX!**

**Stormstar205**


	7. Chapter 6 : Trouble with the twolegs?

**Sad to say, this story is almost over… but thanks to Hawksky, there will be a sequal!**

**So, here is the final chapter of Discovered,**

Chapter 6

(Shockheart's POV)

Lemme guess, you're thinking that we talked to Firestar, the cats that died returned from the dead, we went down in StarClan history as heroes, and we had no more trouble with twolegs.

Well, you're half wrong.

The cats that died were found on our territory a couple of sunrises later, though Frozengrass wasn't with them. Strange.

And the trouble with the twolegs? Well…

**TWO MOONS AGO **(Aylena's POV)

"Back at the lake!" I said, staring into its depths. My mind automatically played back my last summer here; the summer of the cats.

"Aylena, why don't you go exploring while we set up the tent?" My dad called.

"Sure!" I replied, hiking into the woods, though not towards the quarry, but up past that, towards the steep hills beyond.

After about a half-hour of hiking, I noticed a small stream snaking through the hills. _Where does the water come from? _I wondered. I started following the stream, higher and higher till it stopped. There was a crystal-clear pool, shining with starlight, in front of me.

Suddenly, an unseen force pushed me down. I rolled to the bottom, near the edge of the pool, where I hit my head and passed out, my fingers brushing the water.

**STARCLAN'S POV**

"Did you have to push her so hard?" Cloudberry sighed. "Look at her now!"

"Well, sorry!" Frozengrass hissed. "But now, can we perform the spell?"

"All in favor of letting the twoleg see our world?" boomed Firestar.

All the cats yowled in agreement.

Firestar nodded at Cloudberry and Frozengrass. "You may begin."

**BACK AT THE POOL…**

Starlight from the pool slowly started to creep up my fingers, up my arm, encasing my whole body. I suddenly woke with a start.

_What just happened to me? _I thought. _I hit my head…_

I looked around and _tried_ to get to my feet, but I kept falling down each time.

_What the heck is wrong with me? _I thought.

I then caught my reflection in the pool.

**Well, that's it for this story. Check up for a sequel!**

**Stormstar205**


End file.
